


You Know Other People Use That Bathroom Too

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bath fun, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, They can be cute if they want to be, because i find mickey's swearing adorable, kind of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mickey comes home from work tired and Ian decides that he might need a bath to relax a bit. Idk just some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Other People Use That Bathroom Too

"Hey Mick how was work?" Ian asked, looking up from his book to see Mickey walking in and stripping off his layers.

"Don’t want to talk about it." He said.

"Why not? Did something happen?"

"Guy wouldn’t pay, had to pull a knife on the fucker." He said, rubbing his temples.

"Shit, you alright?" Ian said, sitting up to look at him with a little worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I’m fine, just fuckin’ tired." He said, sitting down beside him on Ian’s bed.

"You wanna have a nap or something?" Ian asked, running a hand through Mickey’s hair on one side, feeling him lean into it like it was the most comforting thing in the world.

"Nah man, I won’t fucking sleep tonight if I take a nap now." He said.

"How bout a bath?" Ian suggested.

"Oh yeah, you wanna light some fuckin’ candles too?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"I’m serious Mick, it’ll help you relax." Ian said, getting up and walking into the Gallagher’s bathroom.

"Wait - hey! No, come on, don’t start the freakin’ water." Mickey said, following him in.

"You’re going to have a bath, okay? So go on, get undressed." Ian said with a grin as the bath slowly filled with hot water.

Mickey chuckled a little and shook his head. “What, so you can enjoy your own little peep show?”

Ian shrugged and Mickey raised an eyebrow before he reached down to unbuckle his jeans.

"Alright fine, but this better be fucking relaxing." He said as he slowly stripped out of his clothes.

"It will be." Ian said.

He turned the water off when the bath was full and he knew that Mickey had saved his boxers until last so that he could pull them off slowly and bite his lip as he did. As he went to climb into the bath Ian slapped him on the ass.

Once he was in the water he realised that it actually was relaxing. It was warm and he was naked and Ian was still watching him - the little perv.

"Like what you see huh?" He asked and Ian just smiled.

In a second he was stripping down his layers.

"Hey hey, what you think you’re doing? You ain’t getting in here with me." Mickey said.

"Oh yeah?" Ian said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Uh, yeah. There’s barely enough room in this thing for me."

And then Ian was naked and stepping in and Mickey was pushing him back and grabbing his arm and the water was just going everywhere but Mickey was laughing and Ian was kissing him in the most amazing way. Sure, there wasn’t enough room for the two of them but whenever they were together they didn’t need much space because there was never any between them anyway.

Somehow they both fit, squished up and all elbows but Ian had his arm under Mickey’s back and his other hand laced with his. “Told you this was gonna be relaxing.” He said, kissing Mickey’s lips softly.

"Apart from the no-fuckin’-room thing… yeah, it is." He said, smiling up at his boyfriend.

They heard a banging on the bathroom door and Ian rolled his eyes. “You know other people use that bathroom too.” They heard Lip’s muffled voice through the door.

"Not right now they ain’t." Mickey called back and Ian just laughed, kissing him again and slipping against the side, making them both laugh and Lip just swore at them before walking downstairs to avoid the rest of the noise that was sure to come.


End file.
